


Lance's Misconception

by ScreamingWrites



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Langst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingWrites/pseuds/ScreamingWrites
Summary: In which Lance accuses Keith of cheating when they're on a giant ship in space.





	Lance's Misconception

Keith shook his head as he heard the others words, exasperation painted over his features. "What do you mean?" He asks, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 

"What I mean is that you've been cheating on me, Keith!" Lance cried, eyes narrowed down to slits and eyeing the bruises on Keith's hips that were shown as his shirt rode up as his arms went up. 

"Cheating on you?" He questions, voice tired and so hurt. Would Lance really think he'd do something like that? "First off, I love you and secondly, when would I ever have the time do that?" 

Lance paused, lips drawn between his teeth and anger simmering, tears still threatening his eyes. Maybe Keith was right, he considered. "But..the bruises?"

"Are from training. We're in a war, I need to train. Levels get harder and I get bruises." He shook his head, arms crossing as he levelled a stare at Lance. "Secondly, we're on a giant ship in the sky. I'm gay. Who am I going to pick? Shiro, the person who's like my brother? Hunk, who has eyes for Shay? Coran, just..no. He's more of a weird uncle type. How could I have possibly cheated?" 

Lance stared at Keith, the glare slowly fading from his face as he sighed heavily. Keith was..perfect. He was just being irrational.

Perhaps it was his insecurities that caused him to jump to conclusions. Perhaps it was the way he missed Earth and fights that used to be normal. Not fights like the war they were forced into.

Logically, Lance knew he was wrong of what he was accusing Keith. And if he had stopped to think about that then he could of probably worked it out to. Keith was always training if he wasn't eating or with Lance. 

"Right.."

"Yeah." Keith nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I was never angry with you in the first place, idiot. You were the one who stormed up to me and demanded to know who I was cheating on you with." Keith deadpanned. 

"Sorry..kiss and make up?" He offered, opening his arms as an invitation, the glare faded completely from his face to be replaced with a sheepish expression. 

Keith rolled his eyes yet again, brushing the bangs away from his eyes with a short huff. He stepped forwards and into his boyfriends arms, a teasing smile taking over his face as he leaned up. 

"Why would I want to cheat when I have such a beautiful boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it isn't good!


End file.
